Partner in Crime
by xXaznAnko
Summary: Yamamoto brought a death wish onto him by entering while Tsuna was having fun with his boyfriend. Tsuna eventually threw Yamamoto at Mammon, who is known as a perverted hitman. Yamamoto needs a partner in crime to write the story. -Stopped-
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Gokuderas rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Yamamoto is rped by xXaznAnkoXx and Gokudera is rped by ZetsumeiNushi. Pm me for link

Quick key underline wordsin this 'chapter' means stories/ _italic words_ in this 'chapter' means thoughts\\ _ill eventually get around to italicing the thoughts\\_

Vy: I own Eisuke, Nina and her friend! AND THE PLOT!

Plot: Yamamoto brought a death wish onto him by entering while Tsuna was having fun with his boyfriend. Tsuna eventually threw Yamamoto at Mammon, who is known as a perverted hitman. Yamamoto hates it when Mammon gives him his collection. But on Yamamoto's spare time he sits on the roof and reads the books. Yamamoto decides he wants to begin writing stories, perverted ones and non perverted ones. Yamamoto needs a partner in crime to write the story. Who will he choose? And will he fall in love with his partner in crime?


	2. Partner in Crime part 1

Yamamoto sat in his class room as he stared down at the purple notebook in front of him. He opened it and began reading. "Stupid me" he muttered as he read a paragraph. Yamamoto sighed; he remembered how he had gained this notebook. He had walked in on his boss, Tsuna, who was having 'fun' with his boyfriend, Hibari. As punishment he was sent to Varia's Arcobaleno, Mammon who is also known as Viper. He sighed as he was given a photo album filled with perverted pictures and a purple notebook. He read the paragraph. Yamamoto gave a blush as he closed the notebook. "Damn you mammon, and damn you tsuna" he muttered.

Gokudera was late to class, but it was nothing special. He had peered into the 10's class, making sure he was alright, before having to walk to his own class. Gokudera hated having to be in separate classes than the 10th and to make it worse; he had Yamamoto in his class. He only tolerated him because the 10th did. Gokudera slid the door open to his classroom, glancing up at his teacher whom looked at him as well. He closed the door shut and took his seat next to Yamamoto. Gokudera closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, already bored even though he had just gotten here. He glanced over to Yamamoto's desk and raised an eyebrow, only to push away the thoughts and close his eyes again.

Yamamoto looked up and stared at Gokudera. "Hi" he mouthed as he stared at the silver haired boy. Gokudera didn't like him but he seemed to have a liking to him. He looked down at a blue notebook that sat underneath the purple notebook. He pulled it out and skipped to a blank page. Yamamoto picked out a pen that he had in his desk, it was black. He placed the pen onto the paper and began writing. He grinned as he stared at his writing.

"Eisuke" a female voice whined as she stared at her lover. "What Nina?" the male voice asked as his arms wrapped around the small frame. "Your being mean" Nina pouted "im sorry" Eisuke whispered as he licked her earlobes. A mew came from Nina as she leaned back into Eisuke. "You like it huh" his hands ran up and down her body. "No duh" she hissed.

Gokudera felt Yamamoto's eyes upon him, making his eyes slide open once more. He saw him mouth 'hi'. Ugh! Why is he always so 'nice'! He half rolled his eyes and slouched down in his chair. Gokudera knew he'd have to put up with Yamamoto the best he could since they were the only two in the class that was in their last year's class, though, it would seem all of the girls stared at the two seeing as they were popular. He knew why Yamamoto was, but he didn't know why he was. Gokudera, after thinking for a little bit, murmured to Yamamoto, "What's up with the notebooks?" The murmur was loud enough for Yamamoto to hear clearly, but not the teacher, thankfully. He glanced forwards and sighed heavily, only to relax back in his chair. Gokudera was still upset that he wasn't able to be with the 10th in his class. What kind of right hand man can be in a different class than their boss? It frustrated him.

"Oh nothing" Yamamoto grinned as he closed his blue notebook. "It's my punishment" he chuckled quietly as he pointed at the purple notebook. "Want to read?" he asked as he waved the notebook in the walk way gap. Yamamoto grinned at all the females that were looking at him. He gave a yawn; he wondered what other nonsense mammon would give him. He sighed as he stared at his desk. Yamamoto placed the notebook back on his desk as he doodled on an empty sheet of paper that sat on his desk. His doodling contained a baseball bat, a sparrow, and a chibi. He yawned as his stomach began to grumble. He hadn't had breakfast that morning. His obento sat in his bag; he shoved his hands in search of the box as he quietly pulled it out. He clapped his hands as he gave his grace before eating. He quietly munched away on the sushi that he had made supposedly for breakfast.

Gokudera scoffed a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest, "Who'd you piss off?" He asked, only to be asked if he wanted to read it. Gokudera glanced at the notebook from the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip and snatched it from his hands without saying a word. Gokudera glanced at the purple notebook's front before slowly opening it. He tensed as he had expected something to pop out, but then again, Yamamoto thought everything was a game, right? Gokudera rolled his eyes at the thought and began to read. Half of his attention was on the contents of the book and the other was drawn away but some girl's staring at him. He growled and sent a glare to one of them, only to get a squeal and a whisper of high pitched joy saying, "He's so cool!" Gokudera brought as much attention as he could to the book placed in front of him. Man, why are these so... Perverted? He closed the book and made a disgusted face at it, only to toss it onto Yamamoto's desk.

Yamamoto smirked, "those belongs to mammon" he said as he grinned at the girls who where whispering. "And who'd I piss off is my secret" he grinned. Yamamoto opened up the purple note book and continued reading the story that he started on. Yamamoto frowned he wondered why the hell did mammon placed himself in the story. He shrugged it off and gave a sigh.

Gokudera coughed into a fist to hide the disgusted look upon his face, "That's so gross." He muttered, shivering slightly as the few paragraphs he had read became a little movie in his head. Gokudera glanced back at him, "Fine, I'll just go ask the 10th who you pissed off." He stated, being stubborn as always. Gokudera actually thought about going right now, but he knew he'd make the 10th mad so he didn't. He leaned forwards in his chair, placing his head on his desk and burying it into his arms. Why is school so boring? He thought as he sighed heavily once more. Gokudera thought that it was pretty boring to not be with the 10th, considering nothing really happened with himself or Yamamoto. Stupid Baseball star. He thought, glaring at Yamamoto from the corner of his eyes.

Yamamoto sighed as he closed the notebook and stood up and crouched down beside Gokuderas desk. "Hey gokudera" he brushed his hair aside. "Do really want to know why I have punishment?" he asked as he stared into the males eyes. Yamamoto felt a blush creep onto his face as he stood up and walked towards the roof. He brought his belongings as he sighed. He wondered if he could publish his short stories. Yamamoto grinned at all who walked past him.

Gokudera saw him get up after sighing, only to crouch down next to his desk and speak, "Tch, no." He muttered, standing up quickly, "Why would I care?" He asked, though he was curious. Gokudera was good at hiding the curiosity. He huffed out and pulled his book bag onto his shoulder, holding one of the books in his right arm. Gokudera saw Yamamoto blush before he stood up, only to walk away from him. What the hell was that for? He muttered in his head, only to shake it and walk out of the classroom along with the others. Gokudera then heard it, the squealing of girls. He booked it, running, "I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled back, slipping into a stair case that leads to the roof. Damn girls! He huffed and shook his head, only to sigh and begin up the stairs. Gokudera knew the girls wouldn't look up on the roof so why shouldn't he go there? Plus, he could eat his bento in peace.

Yamamoto took out his bento, his pen, and his 'reference' as he slumped down against the wall. He sighed as he began to finish up his story. Yamamoto sighed; he wondered how many more hours in the day would he have to live before he would finally be free from school. Yamamoto gave a yawn as he stuffed a bunapple into his mouth. "Alright" he said as he opened his notebook "let's get started" he grinned as he began writing in his notebook.

As the two began slowly began stripping a female yelled "STOP STOP! Were at school no time for smex" she whined from the second floor. The two groaned as they looked up at the female "Shut up Tiki" Nina frowned as she smacked Eisuke. "Leave my friend alone" Nina pouted "Fine" he said as he threw her, her clothing as he slipped into his. "You owe me later" he frowned. "Fine" she said as she kissed him.

Gokudera walked up the stairs slowly, tugging his backpack in front of his body and pulling out his bento. He smiled a bit as he opened it up and peered inside of it. The smell of rice and sushi hit him making him smile more. He sighed and let the top of the box fall back into place only to open up the door and see Yamamoto sitting on the ground with some books a pen and his bento. Why do I always end up where he is? He yelled in his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. Gokudera thought about going back downstairs but realized the girls would just squeal and gawk at him. He'd rather sit with Yamamoto. "Oi, Yamamoto, what are you doing up here?" He asked as he walked towards him, a blank expression as his face. Gokudera gave a small yawn, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Oh hey gokudera" Yamamoto grinned as he studied the silver haired male. "Oh um it gives me ideas when I write." he said as he stared out into the sky "and I can enjoy a quiet lunch." Yamamoto grinned as he picked up a sushi and munched on it. Yamamoto placed the blue notebook aside and opened the purple one.

Gokudera made his way over to Yamamoto and sat himself down next to him, though there were at least two or three feet between them. He curled one of his legs up to chest and lay the other one straight out in front of his body. He then opened his bento and pulled out the chop sticks. Gokudera shoved a piece of sushi into his mouth and glanced to Yamamoto, "I didn't know that you wrote. You're a baseball geek." He murmured, the food being swallowed after he spoke his statement. Gokudera sighed as the taste he loved so much filled his mouth. He quickly ate another piece, looking to the other side and scanning the other students below.

"I still am" he grinned as he shoved a piece of sushi into his mouth. "I just work on stories when im bored" he grinned as he finished the piece in his mouth. "Why do you write stories?" he asked as he placed another piece of sushi into his mouth. Yamamoto remembered that awhile back he had won a competition for writing a story on fiction based characters. He grinned at the thought, he didn't remember if it was perverted or not though. Yamamoto shrugged and went back to eating.

Gokudera listened to him, narrowing his eyes a bit as he placed rice into his mouth. He kept his eyes on the people below, sighing softly and looking to his bento once more. "Why would I write stories?" He half yelled, looking to Yamamoto. Gokudera quickly turned his head away from him holding his hand out, but not speaking. He wanted to look at his story, even if it wasn't finished. Gokudera wondered what the 10th was doing, but shoved it away with a heavy sigh and a piece of sushi shoved into his mouth. He let the fishy taste linger before he swallowed it. Gokudera closed his eyes and looked down, his hand still out to receive the notebook from Yamamoto. I'm still curious as to who he pissed off to have to read Mammon's perverted stories. He thought, biting the inside of his lip a bit.

Yamamoto smirked as he handed Gokudera the two notebooks. "I gave you both just in case" he said happily as he continued eating his bento. Yamamoto sighed as he remembered every bit and detail that happened that day.

~flashback~

Yamamoto was walking towards Tsuna's 'office' which was just a spare room that Tsuna and mama had in the house. Reborn decided to use it as a temporary office. As Yamamoto reached the door he heard some moaning coming from the inside. He, being the subconscious and random person that he is, opened the door to find Tsuna on the desk and Hibari in between Tsuna's spread legs. Yamamoto said nothing as he blushed and shut the door. He yelled out "sorry to bother you Tsuna and Hibari but I needed to ask you something" Yamamoto yelled. "Herbivore you shall pay" Hibari growled as he heard shuffling inside the room. He waited as Hibari opened the door and stepped out to allow Yamamoto entry. "What is it Yamamoto" Tsuna said coldly "well you see..." Yamamoto started but never finished "I forgot" He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "You interrupted me only to tell me you FORGOT!" Tsuna said harshly "Yeah" Yamamoto said as he sweat dropped "Call mammon and ask him about that" Tsuna said as he stood up and walked out. "Alright" Yamamoto said as he followed after.

Gokudera took the notebooks in his hand and set the purple one down. He placed both chopsticks in his mouth, sideways of course, and held them there so they wouldn't fall onto the ground. Gokudera opened to the first page, only to skim and turn to the sixth page. He huffed out and shook his head, dropping the other notebook onto the purple one, not evenly and perfectly aligned though. Gokudera pulled the chopsticks from his mouth and ate another piece of sushi before speaking once more, "They're just as bad as Mammon's." He murmured lightly, eating some rice along with the sushi this time. Gokudera huffed out and looked back to the students below. He could hear their loud talking in mutters all the way up here. Gokudera half growled and looked back to his food. "They're lucky I don't blow them up." He thought in a mutter.

Yamamoto grinned "are they?" he asked as he fiddled around with the pair of chopsticks before closing his bento box. He placed his chopstick down on top, "well that's enough lunch for me" he said as he picked up his notebook opening it to the page he left off and continued writing.

Nina stood up and ran off, "damn Tiki" Eisuke muttered as he leaned against the wall. Nina grinned as she reached the second floor where Tiki was. "You are so gross" she said as she began walking. "Hey it's not my fault" Nina grinned as she followed Tiki. "Yes it is" Tiki sighed as she walked down the hall "hey let me get some juice" Nina said as she turned and headed in the direction of the vending machines. "Alright" Tiki said as she followed her friend.


	3. Partner in Crime part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Gokuderas rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Yamamoto is rped by xXaznAnkoXx and Gokudera is rped by ZetsumeiNushi. Pm me for link

Quick key _italic words_ in this 'chapter' means thoughts

Gokudera shivered at the thought of what was really inside the head of the baseball star. He never wanted to find out. Gokudera huffed out and leaned back a bit more, pressing his back harder against the wall behind him. "Yeah." He muttered, glancing to Yamamoto. Gokudera glanced down to his half empty bento and was contemplating if he should eat more or not. He shrugged a bit and took two more pieces of sushi before placing his chopsticks inside of the box and closed the bento. "I've never seen you write before..." He murmured, once again not looking to Yamamoto, but he looked down at the screaming and laughing Middle schoolers. Gokudera closed his eyes and awaited a response from Yamamoto.

"That's cause I haven't started writing till recent" he chuckled as he gave a yawn. "It's a complicated thing" he grinned. "So what are your hobbies?" Yamamoto asked as he placed his stuff into a pile that he would carry down to class later. Yamamoto stared at the sky as he gave a grin. He had remembered how they would get into fights with some gang members, mafia groups, and themselves. Yamamoto sighed before standing up to stretch.

Gokudera rolled his eyes after opening them halfway. Tch. He thought in response to his words about writing, "We have a lot of time, you can explain." He stated with a sound as he stretched his arms above his head and pushed some of his hair back and out of his eyes so he could see. Gokudera scoffed a soft laugh to his question, "You should know." He stated, sliding the bento next to him on the ground and crossing his legs Indian style. Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at, the now standing, Yamamoto. He watched him as he stretched only to looked down and mutter, "Protect the 10th." Yamamoto obviously should know these things, considering how long they have been together because of Tsuna and that fateful day when he and the 10th fought.

"That's not a hobby" Yamamoto smirked as he gave a stretch. "Oh and the reason why I started writing is cause it's a punishment." he grinned "im forced to do it in order to make up for something I shouldn't have done" Yamamoto said as he looked at the groups of kids down below. "Im going to collect my belongings before I go skip" he grinned "want to join?" Yamamoto asked as he turned and looked at Gokudera. Yamamoto began thinking; maybe he should make Gokudera his writing partner. He probably would object but it would be worth a shot.

Gokudera scoffed and sneered at bit, "It is when you're his right hand man!" His tone had gone to that of seriousness. Gokudera thought that Yamamoto would understand, but he was wrong, then again... He shook his head and sighed heavily. Gokudera slowly stood to his feet, only to bend down so he could place his bento into his backpack. He heard Yamamoto's voice come from behind him, talking about skipping and then the reason he was writing. Gokudera shrugged as he stood, "Why not..." He murmured, covering his mouth as he yawned. "You should still tell me who you pissed off." He stated as he looked up just a bit to look into Yamamoto's eyes. Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I will" he grinned as he picked up his belongings "if you can find someone to become my partner in crime" He smirked as he opened the door, holding it for Gokudera if he wasing going to go through. Yamamoto waited before he walked through the door and down the steps towards his class. He gave a mental grin as he wondered if Gokudera was going to do what he asked. He wondered if Gokudera was going to decide to ask Tsuna instead. He gave a yawn as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Yamamoto was tired from all the writing that once he reached the class he was going to grab his things and head straight to the roof to sleep.

Gokudera smiled wide as he said he might, only to have the smile fall quickly into his usual blank expression. I knew there was a catch... He muttered in his head. Gokudera hurried after him, only to slide through the door that was being held open by Yamamoto. He drew in a deep breath and thought for a few quick moments, following after Yamamoto. Ugh... I really don't want to, but... Tsuna probably wouldn't tell me... With a heavy sigh he muttered, "Fine... I'll do it... But I want to know the whole story! He half yelled the last sentence, only to hear murmurs of curiosity come from some of the students around them. Gokudera watched him as he walked in front of him. He put his head down, though, and hid his face with his hair.

"Alright" Yamamoto grinned as his aura shot off a 'go away or ill kill you' intent. Yamamoto draped his arms around Gokudera's shoulder. "Ill tell you all when we get up to the roof that or when I had a nap" he chuckled once they reach the class room he placed his belongings into his bag. Yamamoto took his belonging as headed towards the door. "Coming Gokudera?" he asked as he stood at the door. Yamamoto gave a yawn that he covered with his free hand. "Im sleepy" he thought as he waited.

Gokudera half growled as he had to force himself to not pull of his dynamite and have it explode of Yamamoto, even more so when he felt his arm drape over his shoulders. "Don't do that, people will think we're friend." He muttered, the mutter was more of growl though. Gokudera huffed out a large amount of air, calming himself the best he could. He gave a sharp nod as he spoke about them going up to the roof. Gokudera stopped walking and placed his back against the wall outside of their classroom. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he waited for Yamamoto to grab his things. It would seem that he was tired enough to fall asleep right there, which he did, but his eyes shot open as he heard Yamamoto speak his name. He looked left then right to see him standing there waiting for him. Gokudera walked towards him, his pace lazy and almost grumpy. He really didn't want to be Yamamoto's partner in crime, but he was so curious about what Yamamoto had done that he would be it to hear what it was. Gokudera sighed, his hands now shoved into his pockets as he walked behind him up the stairs and to the roof.

Yamamoto chuckled as he walked towards the roof. He noticed Gokudera seemed sleepy, he remembered that both of them where sleepy. He sighed as he reached the roof as he opened the door to the roof. "You first" he said as he held opened the door. Yamamoto yawned once Gokudera had entered then he closed the door and slumped down against the wall. "Ah im sleepy" he yawned as his eyes began to droop. He wanted sleep but didn't know if Gokudera wanted his answers right away or not. Yamamoto yawned sleepily as he stared at the fence.

Gokudera heard the chuckle and it only made him sneer a bit more than before, but his head was down so Yamamoto wouldn't see it. He didn't want him to see it because if he did he might not tell him. Gokudera walked slowly up the stairs, his sliver hair still shinning a bit in the dimly lit stair well. Yamamoto had passed him and ended up holding the door open for him. He glanced to him, nodding a bit as a thank you, before continuing through the opened door. Gokudera drew in a deep breath, letting the cooling air go deep into his lungs. It made a soft smile from upon his lips. He plopped down into a shaded area, lying down with his eyes closed. Gokudera's silver hair flowed around his head as he lay there, only to head Yamamoto collapse near him and speak. "You aren't the only one..." He muttered softly.

"Ah can we sleep first before I tell you?" he asked as he tried to keep his eyes from sticking. Yamamoto gave a yawn as he stared at Gokudera. "You are really weird" he said as he tried grinning but failed since he was tired. "You remind me of Tsuna and Hibari mixed together." he said as he leaned his head back a little.

Gokudera gave a small nod, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind." he stated in a soft tone. Gokudera shifted and took his book bag off, tossing it to the side where it landed three or four feet away from him. He opened an eye to look at it then closed it again as he heard Yamamoto speak, calling him weird. Gokudera smiled softly, **"I don't think I'm as good as the 10th and I'm totally not as weird as Hibari."** He stated as he shifted so his hands were behind his head, acting like a pillow to him. He was finally comfortable.

Yamamoto gave a small grin as he heard Gokuderas comment. "Yeah I know" he chuckled as he slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. Yamamoto muttered some nonsense as he fell asleep. In his sleep he was playing baseball. Once he finished playing baseball he went an finished his story. Yamamoto grinned as he realized that Gokudera was helping him with his story.

Gokudera heard the grin in his tone. He sure has been grinning a lot lately... He thought, hearing the chuckle ring in his ears. Gokudera swatted lazily at the air, as if physically swatting the thoughts to the side. He relaxed, letting a soft sigh fall as all of his thoughts seemed to go away. Gokudera placed his hands at his abdomen; letting a finger slide over his ring he had been given. He smiled softly, only to drift into a deep sleep, himself laying limp now. Gokudera seemed peaceful as he slept, though he did not dream. He usually didn't so it was no surprise to him. Gokudera didn't realize how tired he was until he realized how quickly he had fallen asleep.

Yamamoto's dream turned a dark black as he stopped thinking. He mentally grinned as he walked around in the darkness. Yamamoto wondered if he would be able to survive the wrath of Tsuna if he didn't finish the notebook in time. Yamamoto gave a sigh as he stared at the ring. He brushed the thought a side as he frowned.

Gokudera remained asleep for a few more minutes, only to find himself easily rested. His eyes slowly slid open, the sun's rays hitting his now sensitive eyes. Gokudera winced and turned his head, only to open his eyes once more to see Yamamoto still asleep. He chuckled softly and forced himself to sit up. Gokudera bit the inside of his lip, only to stretch with one arm straight up and the other off to his side. He then let his hands fall into his lap, where the ring shinned. Gokudera smiled.

Yamamoto woke up soon after Gokudera did. He stretched a little as he gave a couple blinks to allow his eyes to get accustomed to the sunlight. "Alright" he said as he gave a grin. "What would you like to hear about?" he asked as he stared at Gokudera. Yamamoto sneezed as he gave a sniffle; he rubbed his nose to clear the itch before pulling out his notebook. He wondered how many class periods did they have left. Yamamoto pulled out the notebook and a pen as he began writing.

Gokudera slowly stood to his feet as he heard Yamamoto wake up from his deep sleep. Once he stood up, and regained his balance after almost falling, he walked over to Yamamoto. Gokudera plopped down directly in front of him, his legs crossed Indian style and his hands in his lap. He looked up at the brown haired male, letting the sun reflect off of his green irises and cause them to shine. Gokudera was always groggy after a nap, no matter how long it was. "The whole story, who you pissed off and what did you interrupted or whatever." He muttered, keeping his eyes upon the male before him. Gokudera was slightly slouched in his sitting position, now watching the pen move over the paper of the notebook in Yamamoto's lap.

"Ah that" he said as he stared at Gokudera. "you see I ticked off Tsuna and Hibari cause I accidentally walked in on them and you know how they get when their interrupted and so Tsuna got all mad and told me to call Mammon and so pretty much that's sort of what happened." he said simply "and so as punishment I have to read Mammon's stories and I have to write in the notebook" Yamamoto pointed to the blue notebook as he continued talking "which I will have to give to Tsuna later" he sighed as he continued writing.

Gokudera sat there, watching the male and looking into his eyes as did Yamamoto to him. He didn't realize until just now that Yamamoto had nice looking brown eyes. Gokudera pushed the thought away quickly so as not to blush. He listened as he spoke about whom he had pissed off and what he had done. Gokudera gave a few small nods as he finished speaking, "Oh... I still can't believe they got together!" He said, shivering slightly at the thought of what he may have interrupted. Gokudera sighed heavily and looked down, his silver hair falling into his face. The thoughts of Hibari and Tsuna slowly changed to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Ahh! No, no, no! He yelled in his head, pushed the thoughts away forcefully, only to receive a small blush as well as a sneer. Damn it... He muttered in his head, keeping his silver hair in front of his face and putting his head down a bit more.

Yamamoto chuckled "yes they do make a good couple though" he grinned as he looked down at his writing. He continued writing as he stopped every once in awhile to reread. "Hey what are your plans for later today?" he asked as he looked down at the notebook. He sighed he had a lot more pages left till he turned in the book and would be able to go back to playing baseball.

Gokudera heard him chuckle and speak about them, luckily he didn't notice or at least didn't point out that he was acting a bit odd or off. He drew in a deep breath, letting the blush calm from the warm pink to a very soft, almost unnoticeable pink tint. When he figured it was alright to look up he did so, looking at Yamamoto whom was looking down at his notebook. Hm, he's almost done. He thought, only to hear Yamamoto speak, "Nothing... Tsuna is going somewhere with Hibari..." He muttered with a heavy sigh falling through his slightly parted lips. Gokudera glanced up at the sun, squinting his eyes, then looking back at Yamamoto.

"Want to hang at my place then?" Yamamoto asked as he stopped writing. He gave a grin as he pulled out a photo album. He handed it to Gokudera as he went back to writing.

Tiki leaned against the wall as Nina got her juice. "So Nina how's Eisuke?" she asked as she gave a smirk "awesome" he grinned "im so glad you knew him" Nina said as she ran over to Tiki. "Uh huh" she said as she gave a yawn.

Gokudera huffed out heavily and crossed his arms over his chest, his head turned to the side and his eyes cast to the ground there. It looked like he was gong to say no, but he spoke softly, "Sure. Whatever." His voice was soft, but it was still a mutter. Gokudera twitched and uncrossed his arms as he was handed a photo album. His eyes slid to the top of it. Gokudera swallowed hard, wondering if he really wanted to look at the pictures or not. He slowly looked up at him, Yamamoto was writing again. Ugh! Am I invisible! He yelled in his head, only to sigh softly and speak, "Before I open this... Are these perverted?" He asked him. Gokudera didn't want to open it and see a picture that got him 'excited', especially right in front of Yamamoto.

"Umm coming from mammon then yes some are naked and some aren't" he said as he went on writing. "Sorry to ignore you but I need to finish this notebook" he said as he continued writing. Yamamoto heard his stomach grumble as he pulled out his leftover bento. He placed his notebooks aside and gave his grace as he began eating. He gave a mental grin as he continued munching. "Still tastes good" he thought as he looked over to his notebook.

Gokudera tensed and sighed a bit, before slowly opening the photo album. Why did he give this to me anyways? He thought softly, happy that the first picture wasn't a nude one. Gokudera glanced up at him as he spoke again about ignoring him. 'That's... creepy." He muttered, mostly to himself, but Yamamoto could easily respond to it if he wished to do so. Gokudera flipped the page of the photo album only to quickly look away and close it. His cheeks were once again a warm pink color. I shouldn't have even opened it! He yelled in his head, tossing it next to Yamamoto. Gokudera drew in a deep breath, glanced at Yamamoto whom was chowing down on his left over bento, then let his body fall back. His legs were still crossed Indian style so as not to kick Yamamoto whom was only a foot in front of his legs.

Yamamoto chuckled as the photo album got chunked back at him. "So Gokudera are you really born into a mafia family?" he asked as he picked up his notebook and began to write in it once more. He placed the photo album aside as he gave a small yawn. Yamamoto placed his finished bento back into his bag before he went and finished his story.

Gokudera heard him chuckle in response to him throwing the photo album at him, or at least next to him. He looked up at him as he asked him a question, only to nod, "Yeah, born in Italy right in the heart of the mafia..." He stated, only to sigh and shake his head a bit. Gokudera looked down and slowly shifted his position to that of sitting, making any problems unnoticeable. Damn picture! He yelled in his head. Gokudera was blushing softly. He hated that feeling of the warm pink over his pale features. Gokudera was lucky, though, at the fact that Yamamoto was so thick headed he wouldn't notice.

Yamamoto nodded as stared at Gokudera. "So you're saying that you are pure blood Italian and pure blood mafia?" he asked as he flipped to a clear page and jotted some notes down. Yamamoto was planning to use the little tidbits he gained from Gokudera in his story later on. He gave a quiet chuckle as his mind began racing. He wondered how he was going to start the story.

Gokudera gave a small nod to his question, "Yeah..." He muttered, placing his hands in his lap and sighing softly. Gokudera slowly raised his head the blush still visible but Yamamoto wouldn't notice, right? His eyes went from Yamamoto's eyes to his paper where he was jotting things down. Gokudera slowly raised an eyebrow, "What are you... writing now?" He asked him in a quite voice. Gokudera could hear a bell ring from inside of the school; they still had two more periods to go.

"Mmm im writing down some notes for future stories" he grinned as he glanced up. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head before looking down and continues writing. He gave a happy grin as he found his note suitable. "So what's new with you?" he asked as he closed his note book and placed it aside. Yamamoto picked up his pen and began to doodle on his arm. He smirked at the nonsense that was now inscribed onto his arm.


	4. Partner in Crime part 3

Gokudera scoffed and shook his head. Great.. I'm going to be in his story.. He muttered in his head, sighing heavily. Gokudera looked from the notebook up to Yamamoto's nice brown eyes once again, "Nothing really.. What about you?" He asked in a bored tone. Gokudera's earlier problems had settled down to nothing by this time, making him smile internally. He was happy that the thick headed Yamamoto hadn't noticed it, though, he had suspected as such before. Gokudera glanced over to his backpack before opening it and pulling out his bento. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want the sushi to spoil and have it go to waste. Gokudera opened it, pulled out his chopsticks and began to eat once more.

"hmm nothing much besides the fact that im writing" he grinned as he stared at the drawings. The school bell rang to allow the students to go home. Yamamoto placed his belongings into his bag. "shall we go?" he asked as he stood up and gave a stretch. Yamamoto looked to find that Gokudera was eating. "ah we can wait then" he said as he leaned against the wall.

Gokudera nodded slightly, noticing his grin. He also heard the school's bell ring, letting kids go home once more. He looked up at him, the chopsticks placed in his mouth. Gokudera swallowed and shook his head, "Nawh, it's okay. We can go, I just didn't want to waste it." He admitted, packing his bento back up and sliding it into his bag. Gokudera gave a soft sigh and a grunt as he stood up. He situated the bag onto his left shoulder and looked at Yamamoto, "Come on, don't be lazy." He grinned at him, turning his back to him and walking towards the door. This time, he held it open for him.

Yamamoto kicked himself off the wall as he walked through the door that Gokudera held open. He grinned as he waited for Gokudera to follow. He wondered what he would make for dinner and tomorrows obento. He sighed as he switched his bag into his other hand. He let his fingers dance as he held his bag. He sneezed and gave a shudder he wondered if someone was talking about him. He had a weird feeling that someone was stalking him.

Gokudera watched him as he kicked off of the wall and walked through the door that he held open for him. He drew in a deep breath, only to sigh it out. Once Yamamoto was through the door he followed closely behind, but he was also off to the right side of Yamamoto's body. Gokudera watched him as his bag was switched to his other hand and the fingers there moved along the straps. He shook his head slowly, only to tense as he heard him sneeze, "Give a warning!" He yelled at him, scoffing and sneering as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gokudera was now half glaring at the back of Yamamoto's head.

"sorry sorry" he grinned as he turned towards Gokudera. "Anyways shall we go" he asked as he walked down half of the stairs. Yamamoto sighed as he saw someone run away as he looked down the flight of stairs. He leaned over and looked to see who it was. "hmm" he thought "maybe its my imagination" he shrugged it off and continued walking.

He rolled his eyes as he said sorry, "Whatever." He muttered with a sigh, only to shake his head a bit and run his hand through his sliver locks. They fell easily back into place. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Yamamoto look down the flight of stairs before them. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, closing his eyes and walking down the stairs slowly. Gokudera felt nothing and was just thinking that Yamamoto was being paranoid.

"mmm i thought someone was stalking me" he said as he turned and looked at Gokudera. Yamamoto gave a sigh as he reached the third floor. He wondered if the person was still there as he looked left and right. He waited for Gokudera to reach the third floor before he walked down another flight of stairs. Yamamoto gave a bored sigh as he made a note to finish his stories. "well might as well finish the notebook now before i get more punishments" he thought as he leaned against the wall.


	5. End Series

Sorry guys but it seems that my 'partner' is busy so I decided to stop the roleplay –bows- im sorry~nya


End file.
